Reality Show
by Tsuki no Miko
Summary: An Inuyasha reality show... Kind of self-explanitory. Inukag Mirosan some Sessrin AyameKoga


lalala... i still need a name for this story Oo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Go away.  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic that wasn't incensitively killed by readers who didn't bother to read the description that clearly stated that Inuyasha doesn't come till the second chapter! -" but anyway... heres the story. Please review.  
  
"I'm going now, not that anybody cares!" yelled a silver-haired boy, about nineteen in appearance. He shut the door behind him and walked through the courtyard until he reached the gates. He opened them and went to the sidewalk, to begin his daily walk; the one time a day he could get away from the hell that was his life.   
  
This was the precious time he had to think. Away from his baka brother, the annoying monk, and that especially stupid wolf. Not to mention the maids, butlers, and the cooks, who were constantly trying to get him a girlfriend. Apparently he looked 'lonely'. It wasn't his fault everybody was constantly annoying him. It was always "Inuyasha do this, or Inuyasha do that..." Keh, like he needed people to be happy.   
  
He had Sesshoumaru; his annoying, emotionless, inu youkai half-brother who had inherited the other half of his father's business and money when he died. He was also the owner of the entire west section of the mansion they all shared, much to his disapproval. He usually kept to his area and left everybody else alone because 'he doesn't want to demean himself by associating with worthless humans and half-breeds.'   
  
There was also Miroku. A Buddhist monk, a lech, and his best friend all the same. He had moved in with them a few years ago, when both his parents died in a car accident. He was often known to grope random women and ask them to bear his children, using his current monk status to his advantage. Other than his lecherous personality, he was the most bearable person in the household.   
  
And then there was Koga. The annoying wolf demon who was constantly fighting with him. He just kind of moved into the house while everyone but Miroku was forced out of the house so the maids could 'spring clean'. Miroku somehow convinced the maids to let him stay, and while they were busy, Koga just came in, got him drunk, and got him to sign papers allowing him to stay at our house. Stupid wolf.   
  
And then there was Kaede, the head maid who kept bossing him around. Telling him to 'clean his room' and 'brush his teeth". She did kind of remind him of his mother though... well, an old wrinkly version of her... sigh he did miss his mother ever since she died six years ago. Maybe he was lonely, but he would never admit it to anyone.  
  
He looked around and found that he had arrived at a park, surrounded by sakura trees and happy couples. 'Stupid ironic park' he thought 'I'm going home. Maybe I can hide in my room the rest of the day...' With that, he turned around and started to head home, just to find that he had no idea where he was. 'Dammit! Now I'm stuck at this stupid park surrounded by sappy people kissing!'  
  
He looked around and noticed all the people looking at him. He gave them the finger and they turned back to what the were doing. sigh 'I'll just keep walking and find my house eventually.' And so he continued walking.  
  
"Kagome, why are you eating all my icecream?" asked a tall, dark-brown-haired girl in her late teens as she tried to pull her icecream away from her best friend.  
  
"Mmmph! Sango!" yelled Kagome as she pulled the icecream securely back into her grasp and continued eating.   
  
"Okay Kagome, just because you broke up with Hojo, does not give you the right to eat all my icecream! If anything get your own!" with that she grabbed the icecream before Kagome could react and put it at the back of the freezer. She quickly installed the new lock she had purchased recently on the door. 'Ha, see if she can get to my icecream now!' she smiled triumphantly and walked into the main living area of their appartment.   
  
Kagome was sitting on the couch, watching tv. She looked kind of sad and Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 'Okay that's it,' Sango thought 'I gotta do something before this gets too bad'. She sat down beside Kagome and began to think of possible ways she could make her feel better.   
  
'Well... she seemed very happy when she was with Hojo, but I doubt she'll wanna be with him again after he cheated on her.' Sango sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked her sadly.  
  
"Nope! Nothing wrong" she said quickly. Kagome just shook it off and continued watching tv. It was some stupid soap opera, as Sango noticed. Almost instantly, a smile formed on her face. She had the best idea ever: get Kagome a boyfriend! But the question was... how?   
  
Back at the inu residents, Miroku was hatching a devious plan with the mansion staff. Kaede, Myouga, and Jaken were sitting at one side of the room, while Hachi, Shippo, Ginta and himself were on the other.   
  
"Okay, Inuyasha is out of the house according to plan. Now we can commence the descussion" announced Miroku. Everyone nodded for him to continue.   
  
"As I recall, we are here to descuss how to get Inuyasha a girlfriend, ne?" everyone nodded once again. "So now that that's settled, we need ideas." concluded Miroku. He looked around the room "...does anybody have an idea?" The staff sweatdropped comicly and looked around in discomfort.   
  
"Ok then, I think I have one." he said as a chalkboard appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. He took a piece of chalk out of his pocket and wrote on the board in big letters 'Reality Show'. He turned around to see everybody's reaction.  
  
"Well, since nobody's objecting, I'll continue. We invite a group of girls over, they stay in the house, and the one that gets along most with Inuyasha will become his girlfriend!" He drew a stick-person diagram of Inuyasha standing beside some girl.  
  
Everyone stared in awe. This was probably the best idea he'd ever had in his entire life. Wait. There had to be something perverted involved.  
  
"...and of course, the same can happen for Sess, Kouga and myself." Everybody sweatdropped yet again and sighed. At least it wasn't as bad as they thought. 


End file.
